


Ubusuku Bosuku

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ubusuku Bosuku

Kusebusuku, futhi ukukhanya kwelanga kufiphala njengoba inkungu enkulu igibela phezu kwezinkuni, imboza umhlaba wayo kancane inkungu emnyama ebudayo. Iningi lezihlahla lithulule izikhumba zazo zasehlobo futhi limi njengemikhonto ebhekise isibhakabhaka izingalo zalo ziphakanyiselwe konkulunkulu, kungahlonishwe noma kugwetywa, akaqinisekile. Uzwa kugxwala phambili futhi uyazi ukuthi lowo amfunayo kumele angabonakali. Uyashesha ijubane lakhe, inhliziyo yakhe ishaya ngamandla ngokulangazelela.

“Lokho… akusiyona intokazi yami,” imoyizela intombazane enezinwele, inikine ikhanda njengoba izinyembezi zigcwele amehlo. Amahlumela ahlwitha njengamathambo ngaphansi kwezinyawo zakhe njengoba eqala ukubuyela kude noxhaxha ayekade eyiCelyn Stark. Owesifazane oshonile wenza umsindo owesabekayo obabazekayo, ukukhala kobuhlungu nosizi, nezandla zakhe ezinezandla ezisontekile zifinyelela kuSansa ngokusebenzisa ubumnyama. Intombazane iyakhwehlela bese yeqa impande, iwele emuva odakeni. “Hhayi-ke mama wami ongumama…” uyakhala, eguqa emhlabathini njengoba iLady Stoneheart imibhida ngaphezulu kwakhe, mude futhi isongela kakhulu kunangaphambili.

UBrienne ugijimela kubo, kodwa kube sengathi ungene odakeni lwezinyosi futhi ulwa kanzima njengoba ezungeze inkungu ezungeze yena ambambe. ILady Stoneheart incike endodakazini yakhe manje, ibambelele ezinweleni zayo ezinomlilo futhi ziletha ubuso babo ndawonye, izindebe zakhe zadonsa emuva kubuhlungu obukhulu. ISansa ikhala ngokwesaba, icela abayisikhombisa, abakade bekhona, onkulunkulu bakhe, nabafowabo, noma ngubani ukuba abasindise.

Ngomzamo, uBrienne ufinyelela uhlangothi lukaSansa ekugcineni. Inhliziyo yakhe ishaya ngamandla futhi uyanyamalala ngesikhafu sakhe njengoba egeza u-Oathkeeper, okhazimula igazi libomvu lapho kukhanya ilanga. Kuzwakala njengento enzima kunazo zonke ezake zenza ukwehlisa leli banga kule ntokazi yakhe (akayona intokazi yakhe manje, izitshela ukuthi, uCelyn ufile), futhi izingalo zayo zisinda ngesisindo secala lokufezeka kanye nezifungo eziphukile, kepha uzokwenza okufanele ukuvikela intombazane. Ngokuwa kweLady Stoneheart okuwubuntu, igazi elinsundu lifaka masinyane amaqabunga omisiwe ngaphansi kwakhe. USansa ushayisana ezinyaweni nasebambelele eBrienne, uBrienne ufihla ubuso bakhe ezintombini kanye nezikhalo zentombazane.

“Ngiyaxolisa, ntokazi yami. Ngixolisa kakhulu…"

Kepha ukububula kuphazamisa ukuxolisa kwakhe, kuthi lapho inkungu isula ngokungazelelwe kuba sobala ukuthi akuwona umzimba kaClyn Stark olele echibini elibomvu ngaphansi kwe-weirwoods. Ikhanda eligobeke phansi emhlabeni ligolide, futhi uJaime Lannister uyaqalekisa njengoba eshaya isisu sakhe, imifula enamathela obomvu enamathela ezandleni.

“Ngiyethemba, wench…” ehlebeza, ukumamatheka okudabukisayo kuzwakala ezindebeni zakhe njengoba ezwa izinhlungu. "Onkulunkulu bayalahlwa kodwa bengikwethemba ..."

“USer Jaime!” UBrienne uyakhala, futhi uzama ukuzikhulula ezingalweni zikaSansa. Kepha intombazane encane iyenqaba ukuyeka, izipikili zayo zigaya ngobuhlungu emhlane kaBrienne. UBrienne ubheka emuva uSansa ethukile, kodwa le ntombazane iyibukele izolile, ukukhanya okungajwayelekile kuvela kuye, kukhula kukhanya futhi kufudumele ngomzuzwana ngamunye. Izinwele zakhe ziyavutha, uBrienne uyabona, kepha uSansa ubukeka sengathi akanandaba futhi okwamanje akakukhululi ukubamba kwakhe okhalweni lukaBrienne. Uyasha, noBrienne naye.

"JAIME!"

"Ungikhaphele ..."

"…Ngiyaxolisa."

Amalangabi ayavutha.

UBrienne uvuka ngokuzumayo, umunzwa wesithukuthezi ebunzini lakhe futhi inhliziyo yakhe ishaya kabuhlungu ngokwesaba ukuthi kungenzeka iqhume esifubeni sakhe. Usula izinyembezi emehlweni akhe futhi adonse umoya omncane othukile, ngethemba lokuqinisa ukuzamazama kwe-adrenaline esaduma ngomzimba wakhe. Elinye iphupho.

Sebelokhu bemhlukumeza izinyanga manje, amaphupho amabi; icala linamathela kuye njengengane elahlekile ebusuku, lingenamqondo owodwa futhi lingenakuphikiswa ekulangazelelekeni kwalo ukwenza ikhaya ngaphakathi kuye. Kwesinye isikhathi uzithola esehlathini noLady Stoneheart, omfuna ukuthi aziphoqelele yena ngokwakhe. Kwesinye isikhathi uyakhukiswa olwandle ngenkathi uyise emi ogwini, ekhala izinyembezi zegazi. Kwesinye isikhathi kube uJaime ebambe isipikili sebheji entanyeni yakhe, embize ngokungabi nalutho, ongathembeki ngokungahloniphi okungekho ndoda angamthanda. Kepha ngaso sonke isikhathi amaphupho aphela ngomlilo.

Ukuphatha isandla ngezinwele zakhe uBrienne umi futhi wenza indlela eya emnyango wekhabethe elihlanganayo yena noJaime baba nenhlanhla eyanele yokuthola kuMaiden kaThe Moonsinger. Ukuqubuka kwesiphithiphithi sezepolitiki e-Westeros kudale ukuthi abaningi babalekele amaFree Cities, kodwa ngisho nabathumbi olwandle ababelukhuni kunabo bonke babekuthanda ukumemela ukufa nemikhumbi yabo. Kwakuyintandokazi kaJaime (nesikhwama semali semali) ebenze ukuba badlulele kwiBraavos, kuyilapho uBrienne emi namahloni futhi ethule eceleni kwakhe njengoba eshaya izinganekwane zezihlobo ezicebile nemivuzo emikhulu kakhulu kunedlanzana legolide elincane ephaketheni lakhe.

Ngaphambi kokuba avule umnyango wokungena emphemeni ubheke emuva kumngane wakhe, abuke isifuba sakhe sikhuphuka futhi siwe ngokuqina njengoba elele, futhi ezwe umgubuzelo wokukhathazeka owawumbozelwe kuye izikhathi ezimbalwa ngaphambi kokuba aqale ukuhamba.


End file.
